My Sundown
by Moenokori
Summary: (CHAPTER THREE UP!) Takuya and Kouji haven't talked in three years, and now they're both in high school. What happens when they do talk, and what changes does it lead each of them to make about themselves?
1. I see it around me

****

My Sundown  
**_A Takouji fic_**  
Chapter One -- I see it around me  
**AN**: 'Ello minna! Just a few notes about this fic before you read. Firstly, this takes place sometime in the future AFTER everything in the Digital World is over. Therefore, I took the liberty of making the characters (namely Kouji and Takuya) more angsty, more mature, and probably very OOC. Why? Because they're seventeen, and have had stuff happen to them since the Digital World.  
Also, please know that I haven't seen the ending of Digimon Frontier, so if something's off or doesn't make sense, I apologize. I'm trying to work with what limited knowledge I have, so bear in mind this won't be perfect. And finally -- **THIS IS GUYxGUY smut/fluff**!! Don't like it? You might want to leave. ^_^;  
**Disclaimer**: Everything related to Digimon is copyrighted to it's respective owners. I, sadly, own nothing (except the plot) but I'd be willing to share Kouichi if you big corporate guys are want to. =D

* * *

As it was, being normal seemed vastly overrated to Kouji. Maybe it was because he wasn't normal, or maybe it was because he couldn't stand what being a 'normal' teenager really meant, but whatever the reason Kouji just wasn't normal. And he rather liked it that way.  
Not to say, that is, that he didn't like having fun or fighting with the occasional authority figure. Oh no, he was quite fond of those things, but he didn't go out of his way to put himself in that line of fire, so to speak. Not like his ex-best friend, who seemed to wallow in the activities of being normal. That is why, at least that's what Kouji believed, they drifted apart and ceased to communicate. Takuya was the definition of a normal teen, and it bothered him. What with being captain of the soccer team and dating the most popular girl in school, he couldn't get any more normal.  
It bothered the blue haired boy more than he cared to admit.  
Surely he could see how blind he was being by following everyone else around? And the sad thing was that Takuya seemed to be truly happy being who he was. He was HAPPY being normal, and Kouji hated it. He himself was a terrible loner; with only his twin brother and his brother's boyfriend to keep him company on most nights, and would rather spend his time updating his website than out among the masses socializing.  
Kouichi was incredibly worried about his twin, and was rapidly becoming overly protective, so currently Kouji had started to avoid him too. It just wasn't fair, he mused, that fate seemed to be determined to make him so miserable.  
He was out and about late that night, wondering around Tokyo aimlessly, his mind on some far away point. In his mind, he could see Takuya and himself at the age of eleven. They were fighting about something, most likely a stupid something, and Takuya was waving his arms about frantically in his anger. A smile actually graced Kouji's face.  
Ah…the goggled boy was always angry with him for something.  
He would scrunch up his face in an adorable look of annoyance when mad and yell. He missed that look.  
The blue-black haired boy sighed dramatically.  
Gods he hated his life.

It wasn't like he'd MEANT to ignore Kouji.  
Truly, he hadn't, but growing up with such different views on the world made it hard for the ex-goggled one to sympathize with Kouji's pessimism.  
He tried to keep a positive out look on everything, and being around Kouji's lack of enthusiasm had made it difficult. All Takuya wanted was a normal life; a life with simple questions and easy answers. Nothing complicated.  
And that's what he'd gotten, a boring, repetitive, EASY life. What he wouldn't give to be back in the Digital World with Junpei, Tomoki, Izumi, Kouichi, and…Kouji. To be back with all of them in his TRUE element, leading everyone around like he knew what he was doing.  
At school, nothing surprised him. He knew what was going to happen in every class, after school, and when he got home. Life was boring, but he'd put on a happy face and take it in stride. It was what he really wanted, right?   
His girlfriend, whom showed him off like a piece of meat, was more like a sister or a close friend than a significant other. But being who he was it was expected that they get together, and who was he to quarrel with what was expected of him?  
Takuya let out a depressed sigh, alerting the attention of one of the people he was walking down the street with. He waved off their worried comment.  
It didn't matter what was wrong.  
Gods…he hated his life.

Kouji clutched at his forehead, a throbbing, intense type of agony pulsing through his temples. He felt bile rise in his throat, and he stumbled against a nearby wall and hunched over, dry heaving. In his mind, images of Wolfmon flashed violently, and he desperately tried to make sense of it. Someone was shaking him by the shoulders, and he pulled his jumbled head together enough to look into a worried pair of teal eyes.   
_Stranger!_, his mind screamed, and he knocked them away to stumble forward. His vision swirled and he felt like he was going to pass out.   
"What…what the hell is wrong with me?" he gasped, wrapping his arms around his slim body. He turned his head to the side and became violently sick, leaving him feeling drained and completely weak. He slumped forward.  
"Kouji-kun!"  
Someone had caught him. He looked up into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he'd ever seen.  
"Ta…kuya?"

"Aww come on Takuya-san, there's gotta be SOMETHING wrong. You've been sighing all night."  
"It's nothing Tsuzuki-kun, I'm just tired." Takuya said, forcing his mouth to form a reassuring smile. His younger teammate gave him a disbelieving glare, but shrugged it off. His sempai had always been somewhat closed off and mysterious.  
"How are things with Arashi-chan?" Tsuzuki prompted, trying to lure the quite seventeen-year-old into conversation. He scowled when he received a vague shrug.  
"How're your grades then?"  
"The same."  
"Waii! Takuya-sempai, you're really smart then, huh?" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Takuya winced. He didn't mind that the younger boy hero-worshipped him, but he hated it when he screeched like that.  
"I suppose."  
The two went back to walking in silence. Tsuzuki went bouncing along ahead of his team leader, and into a sweet shop. Takuya choose to stay outside, leaning against the store's wide glass front window to stare distractedly across the street. A boy caught his attention.  
He was very feminine looking, with long dark hair that was left down to fall about his shoulders in an elegant wave of splendor. His shirt, which was sleeveless, stopped half way down his torso and left a wide patch of perfect, pale skin free for any wondering eye. His pants, which Takuya suspected where leather, clung to his thighs like a second skin and left little to the imagination. Large black, clunky boot adorned his feet, giving him a good three inches to his already tall frame. Takuya felt instantly sorry for him, seeing as he was alone and obviously lonely.  
Lonely…like he was…like Kouji seemed to be every day at school. He clinched his eyes shut as he thought of Kouji again. Why was he suddenly thinking of his ex-best friend so much tonight?  
He'd first started to think of him in second period that morning, where the boy sat three seats in front of him, when he'd gotten before the class to give a rushed, mumbled, but none the less interesting presentation. He'd looked out of place in front of everyone, but he'd heard an excited giggle and an embarrassed laugh from behind in appreciation for Kouji's outfit.  
Takuya had been surprised that the boy had gotten to stay in class. He'd worn the required uniform jacket, but the pants were tight and vinyl, showing off his well-shaped ass (so Takuya had heard say). His shirt had stopped about at the same place as the boy across the street's shirt, but it had been blue.  
Takuya squinted in the darkness. Matter of a fact, the shirt was been pretty damn similar.  
He grumbled to himself when he finally noticed that the boy was actually the person of his musings. It was Kouji and…he looked so lost. So lonely.  
Takuya's heart hurt at seeing the once strong, proud boy looking so openly venerable. Without another thought he made his way across the street, ignoring the protesting shouts from passing motorists. He didn't care…he just knew, that deep in his heart, he had to talk to Kouji. He had to make the other understand that he hadn't stopped communicating because he didn't care, but because their views on the world had been constricting. Maybe, if he could just talk to the black-blue haired beauty, he could get over his current obsession. As he caught up with the other boy, he saw him stumble against a nearby wall, his shoulders working as if he were puking his guts out. Takuya raced toward him.  
Kouji had gotten to his feet by the time he'd reached him, but stumbled lamely. The brown haired boy zipped in front of him and caught him deafly, worry making him a touch frantic.  
"Kouji-kun!" he cried, desperately trying to assure himself the other was alright.  
"Ta…kuya?" Kouji crocked, sounding weak and incredibly out of it.  
"Hai…oh, oh…hold on Kouji-kun. I'm gonna take you home ok? You'll be ok…you'll be ok…"  
Takuya slung other boy's left arm around his shoulder's and slipped his arms around his waist, practically having to drag the boy down the sidewalk because of the difference in height.  
"You'll be ok," Takuya continued to promise, trying to reassure himself as much as he was trying to reassure Kouji.

First thing Kouji noticed when he woke up was that his head didn't hurt anymore. The world seemed to be standing still again, and he thanked whatever deity was listening that it was so. The comforting sent of sandalwood and freshly burnt candles assaulted his nose, and he buried his head deep into the soft pillow of which it was cushioned on. He felt so comfortable…he never wanted to wake up.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KOUJI PASSED OUT LAST NIGHT?!"  
Kouji winced when he heard Kouichi's loud, demanding voice. Did his twin have no respect for the sick?  
"Love, calm down."  
He smiled at the reassuring voice of Junpei, his brother's lover. He snuggled deeper into the pillow, trying to hide his smile. Junpei was the constant source of Kouichi's calm lately.  
"He was sick, and I saw him while I walking down the street. I was just trying to help."  
The new voice made him feel warm on the inside. He wasn't sure who it was, but the soft but deep tenor sounded a slight nervous and a slight defensive. It was cute.  
He smiled widely this time.  
"You just _saw_ him? You sure YOU didn't do it?"  
"Kouichi!" Junpei reprimanded.  
"No! I don't care."  
"Look, what exactly is your problem Kouichi-kun? I thought you'd be happy that he was somewhere safe last night." The unrecognized voice asked. He heard a rustle of fabric and guessed the person had crossed their arms.   
"YOU! You left Kouji _ALONE_ Takuya-kun. It's your fault he's so lonely and depressed! Isn't it a bit convenient that you just come riding up on a white stallion and save the day?"  
_Takuya_? Takuya had helped him…?  
He vaguely remembered a voice…warm, comforting hands helping him up…but…then it was blank.  
"I'm sorry about that…I really am. Don't you think I've been lonely without him, too?"  
"Pft, fat chance."  
"Look here-"  
"STOP!" Junpei commanded over the impending argument, "You both are acting childish. Stop fighting. You're going to wake Kouji up and his SICK."  
"Gomen nasai." Kouichi and Takuya drawled.  
"Don't apologize to me. Just do it. Now then, Kouichi-koi, shall we go?"  
"_GO_?!"

"Sure, Kouji seems like he's in safe hands, and we've still got things to do today."  
"Yes, but-"  
"See you around Takuya!" Junpei called over his shoulder as he dragged a protesting Kouichi out of the room.   
Kouji opened his eyes then, the view of Takuya standing with his back him, rubbing the back of his head bemusedly being the first thing he saw. He gave a dignified cough.  
Takuya turned around.  
"I'm sorry Kouji-kun, did we wake you?" the brown haired boy asked, kneeling down beside his ex-best friend to feel his forehead for fever.  
Kouji shook his head no. "Yes."  
Takuya smirked.  
"Well, you seem to be feeling better. I could go catch Kouichi and Junpei and tell them to wait if you want."  
"No thanks." Kouji said, sitting up. He cringed when the after taste of the night's previous events finally caught up with him.  
"Do you have an extra toothbrush?"  
"No…but I've got some strong mint gum. Want some?"  
"Onegai."  
Takuya went over to his desk and shuffled through the draws for a bit, before coming back to hand the boy a few sticks of gum. Kouji shoved them gratefully into his mouth.  
"Arigretou."  
"No problem."  
They sat in silence for a bit, not completely sure what to say. Takuya felt the desperate need to apologize to Kouji for his sudden retreat, but knew deep down he wouldn't care.  
Kouji was the type, or so it seemed to Takuya, that couldn't be persuaded with words. If he was truly sorry, he'd have to make it up to him in action, which was easier said than done.  
"So…"  
"So…?"  
"Hungry?"  
"A little."

"Yo, mom. I'm going out with Kouji for a bit to get lunch ok?" Takuya called, pulling on his shoes. Kouji followed suit.   
"Alright! Take your cell phone and be back before you father gets home!"  
"Sure…" Takuya tossed over his shoulder as he shut the door. His mother had become a little over bearing lately, and he just wasn't up to dealing with her. Especially in front of Kouji.  
"Where do you want to go?" he offered, checking his wallet to see how much cash he had on him.   
Kouji gave a shrug.  
"Wherever. How about the burger place?"  
"Naw…too many people. What about…"  
"The park?" Takuya said with a smirk. Kouji smiled with him.  
As was their custom from years ago, the two went and bought lunch, then went to sit under a large tree in the middle of the main park in downtown. They ate in silence, not knowing what to say, but at the same time not caring. It was calming to be in the other's presence for the time being.  
The calm was broken as Takuya's cell phone went off. He sighed in annoyance.  
"Hello?"  
"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!!?"  
Takuya pulled the phone away from his ear, winced, and handed it to Kouji. The black-blue haired boy took it and placed it to his own ear, a scowl darkening his flawless features.  
"What do you want Kouichi?"  
"Where are you?! What are you doing running around with that…that…HIM! You're sick! You should be home in bed resting. I called his house and his mom said you weren't there and -"  
"I was hungry. We went out to eat."  
"HUNGRY?! You were-" there was a brief sound of a struggle, before Junpei got on the phone.  
"You're fine? That's good. Kouichi was just checking up on you. Be home around eight if you could, ok? I think I can only keep him entertained that long."  
"Aa." Kouji agreed, before he hung up. Handing the phone back to a confused Takuya, he gathered his food containers and went to throw them away.

  
"Where's your dad?" Takuya asked, his hand behind his head as he walked Kouji home that night. They'd spent the day just lying around in his room watching anime or reading manga. Kouji thoroughly enjoyed Takuya's battered copies of Naruto, and had them in a bag that was hanging loosely from his right hand.  
"Well…after we came back, Kouichi and I refused to be split up again. So Kouichi's mom and my dad agreed to rent a small apartment we could share, as long as we keep out grades up."  
"Hey that's cool."  
Kouji nodded. It was rather cool, and at the time it'd allowed him to stay with the only friends he'd ever been able to make. That was…until everything changed. He looked down and shuffled along beside Takuya, feeling lonely and depressed again.  
When they arrived at Kouji's apartment, Takuya gave him a weak smile, and fidgeted from foot to foot. Kouji recognized the action, and paused before he went inside. Takuya only did that when he wanted to ask something, or he had to pee.  
He was guess he wanted to ask something.  
Takuya caught his look, and flushed.  
"I was just wondering…if I could see you again? Like soon? Maybe Tuesday after school?"  
Takuya looked so damn hopeful that Kouji smiled and nodded. The brown haired boy smiled winningly, relieved.  
"Sugoi!" He exclaimed, coming at Kouji to give him an unexpected hug. Kouji, who wasn't used to human contact, shifted to avoid the glomp, but blushed heavily when the shift caused their lips to bump together instead of their bodies.  
Takuya went red and placed a single hand to his lips, before he seemed to snap out of it. He gave Kouji another smile.  
"See ya around tomodachi." He said, then waved as he ran off.  
Kouji stared after him, a finger tracing over his lips, a smile gracing his face.

* * *

O.o; That did not end like I wanted it to. But it's late and I've got school, so off I go! Please review!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!  
.;  
Ja!  
- Ember  
ps - There is a reason Kouji went all freak-o and had visions of Wolfmon. I'll get to that next chapter. =D


	2. All or nothing

****

My Sundown  
**_A Takouji fic_**  
Chapter Two – All or nothing  
**AN**: As before, this is STILL Yaoi/Shounen-ai, so if that bothers you might want to leave. ^^ Anyway, I changed my story idea, as it was far too complicated, and it's much easier to just write angsty, teenage, hormonal boy smut than what I was going to write. So just ignore the whole Wolfmon thing. It never happened, and I know some of you didn't even notice it to begin with, anyway. O.o;  
*******In Japan, the legal age to drive is eighteen. Just remember that m'kay? ~.^  
**Original Character you'll need to remember**:  
Tsuzuki – Takuya's own, one boy fan club.  
Arashi – Takuya's girlfriend.  
**Disclaimer**: Everything related to Digimon is copyrighted to its respective owners. I, sadly, own nothing (except the plot) but I'd be willing to share Kouichi if you big corporate guys are willing to. =D

As it happened, as soon as Kouji waltzed (quite literally) through the door, Kouichi took it upon himself to pounce on his younger twin.  
"Where have you been? Why are you so late? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! I'm your older brother I demand that you tell me!"  
"Only older by six minutes," Kouji dismissed, kissing his fuming twin on the cheek.  
Kouji slipped off his boots and placed them neatly next to his brother's, before slipping into a pair of blue slippers. They were well worn and soft, and Kouji adored them because of the stars and moons that decorated the toe. He placed his bag full of Naruto manga on the counter inside the small kitchen, and retrieved a soda from the fridge. Kouichi stamped his foot angrily.  
"You will not ignore me!" he snapped, placing his hands on his hips. He really could be very demanding, and very feminine, when upset, and Kouji supposed it was because he'd been raised by their mother and grandmother.  
"I'm not ignoring you," Kouji said, "I just don't want to fight with you. What's the big deal if I was with Takuya all day anyway?"  
"You're sick! You should be resting! I'm not…I'm not trying to pick a fight with you Kouji-chan, I'm just worried."  
Kouji snorted. He'd had a great time with Takuya, what was there to be worried about? Kouichi's eyes softened when the long haired twin asked this, and he reached out a hand to rest it light on his forearm.  
"Kouji…I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're my brother, I care for you. Takuya left you alone before and look how much it hurt you. What if he does it again?"  
"I don't care," Kouji choked out, slamming his drink down on the counter, "It's better than being alone!"  
"Oh Kouji-chan…" Kouichi said, his eyes so full of sympathy as he reached to take his younger brother into his arms that Kouji shoved him away.  
"Don't look at me like I'm helpless!" he snapped. He grabbed his bag of manga off the counter and stomped off to his room, tears burning against the back of his eyes as they threatened to fall.

Kouji didn't have the heart to apologize to his brother, so on Monday morning when the two got up to dress for school, the apartment was filled with an awkward, lacking silence. Where it once had been filled with laughter and light, there was now a sulking quiet. Junpei noticed the change and confronted each twin about it, but he found himself to be running in circles. Both refused to talk, seeing as it had been their first fight, and he felt like blaming their pain on someone. He hated to see his lover and good friend hurting.  
"Takuya-san!" he called that day after school, catching up to the boy with long strides. Takuya turned to him, his soccer uniform rustling as the wind came rushing in. Junpei thought he looked rather picturesque with a black and white hexagonal ball tucked under one arm.  
"Junpei-kun!" he said cheerfully, "I haven't seen you in a long time! How are things with Kouichi-san?"  
"They're pretty good. But I have a question…regarding Kouji."  
Takuya's eyes perked up. "Oh? Ok, I'm listening." The brown haired boy placed the soccer ball by his feet.  
"What do you want from him?"  
"Nani?"  
"Well, that is to say, what are your intentions with him? He's practically my own brother now, you know. I won't let you hurt him! If you're just using him-"  
Takuya gave a bark of laughter. "You and Kouichi need to realize two things. Firstly," he said complacently, "Kouji-kun is most defiantly not a child, so stop defending him. Secondly, I've missed him. It was wonderful hanging out with him again and I fully intend to carry on this friendship until...until forever."  
Junpei looked uncertainly at him. "Promise?"  
"I promise on a stack of CLAMP manga."  
Junpei cracked a smile.  
"Well, there's nothing more holy than that."  
"Certainly not, that's why I said it." Takuya smirked playfully.  
They both stared at one another for a bit, Takuya's eyes boring down into Junpei's, as he'd grown to be taller than his older friend. The brown haired boy reached down and snatched up his ball, nodded politely at Junpei before racing off to join his 'friends' on the soccer field. Junpei smiled after him, shaking his head at how mature Takuya had gotten.

Kouichi knocked hesitantly on his brother's door, waiting for a response before he went in. A muffled cry came from the other side for whoever it was to go away, which was followed by a loud sniff and a covered sob. Kouichi sighed and walked in any way, eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light in the room.  
"Go away," Kouji weakly demanded, his form a lump on the middle of his bed. Kouichi sat down on his beside him, his extra weight making a dent in the mattress. He reached out to stroke his twin's hair, and was relieved when Kouji didn't knock his hand away.  
"Kouji-chan…oh love, I'm sorry I upset you so much."  
"Baka…" Kouji sniffled. Kouichi bit back a laugh.  
"I'll make you a promise," the oldest concluded, pulling his brother into his lap, "I'll be respective of your relationship with Takuya if you promise we don't fight anymore. I don't like fighting with you."  
Kouji smiled at him, "Deal."

That Tuesday, as planned, Takuya caught up with Kouji after their second period Language class to see what they were going to do that night. The dark haired boy shrugged.  
"Maybe we could…eat food?" the brown haired boy suggested. Kouji sighed.

"Why don't you just come get me at my place around six? Maybe one of us can think of something by then."

Takuya gave an enthusiastic nod, "Will do!" he chirped, before excusing himself and dashing off to his next period.

Staring after him, Kouji wondered silently if he was being maybe a little to…trusting of the ex-goggled one. He could tell that Takuya was clearly sorry for any pain he had caused in the past, but he couldn't help but let a few of Kouichi's nagging words bubble up inside of his head.

__

At least this time, he mused, _if Takuya does decide to randomly dump me, it won't be as much of a surprise._

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur for the dark haired boy, his consciousness floating in and out of concentration on his schoolwork. It didn't occur to him until sometime later that he was, in effect, having some sort of date with Takuya, and when it did hit him he had to put his head between his legs to quay the nauseous that threatened to over power him.

Kouichi and Junpei found him that way a few minutes later, exchanging worried glances when they heard him muttering to himself.

"Kouji-chan? Love…are you alright?" the older twin asked, bending over to look at Kouji through his waterfall of long, dark hair. 

"'m good…" he managed, trying desperately to keep his lunch of strawberry pocky and egg sandwiches down.

Kouichi, however, didn't look very convinced. "Maybe you should stay home tonight. I could go catch Takuya before practice and –"

"NO! I'm fine, just a little dizzy. We had to mess with chemicals today in Chem. It's no big deal, the fumes just got to me."

"But-"

Looking up slightly, Kouji caught Junpei pinch his twin slightly on the forearm, and while he winced, he nodded in understanding. It seemed to be that the older boy was telling his lover to stop talking. It worked, Kouichi's face twisted with the pain of containing unsaid words, but he kept quiet.

Figuring that his argument might not be too convincing unless he soon became undizzy, he stood erect in a slow, cautious manner. When nothing threatened to come projecting out of his mouth, he stood up completely.

"You promised, remember?" Kouji said, looking earnestly into Kouichi's turquoise eyes. The older twin didn't look away, but he did nod, albeit a slightly defeated nod.

"Yeah. Sorry. But…promise me you'll take some aspirin before you go out? Just to please your over protective, over bearing, older brother?"

Kouji laughed, a sound that the other two hadn't heard in quiet awhile, and nodded his head in confirmation.

When they got home, Kouji immediately set to getting ready. First he took a shower, and after shaving, he put on at least a dozen different outfits before he decided on one. Kouichi insisted on helping him, and silently the younger twin thanked him for it. His hands were shaking so badly when he tried to do his hair that Kouichi calmly took the comb and combed out his long hair, separating it in the middle and braiding a few strands randomly. Disappearing for a moment, he reappeared with a long black pencil, with which he used to line Kouji's eyes expertly.

Stepping back, Kouichi took in Kouji's long denim jeaned legs, and the light blue shirt that hugged his torso in just all the right spots. The liner around his eyes made him look older, as well as breathtakingly exquisite. Next to his hair, his eyes were defiantly Kouji's best feature. The liner, while doing all of the above, also made them stand out strongly, and when you looked at his face the fist thing you noticed was his eyes.

Stepping forward, Kouichi gathered Kouji into his arms, and after placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, pulled back to hold him at arm's length.

"If Takuya doesn't jump you when he sees you I'll be completely shocked." The oldest admonished, grinning. Kouji's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets.

"Where'd that come from? You never say stuff like that."

"Hey, I'm trying to be supportive."

"That was…what made you say something like that?"

"You DO want him, don't you?"

Kouji blushed deeply, his heart starting to pound frantically in his breast, and he shook his head vehemently.

"No! Of course not, we're only _friends_."

"Kouji-chan," Kouichi sighed, "you've never been kissed, you've never had a lover…and you're seventeen! I worry about you. I don't want you…to be alone. We can't be together forever. I want to know you've got someone to fall back on."

"I have been kissed." The younger twin murmured, flushing, if possible, even darker, and looking down at his feet.

Kouichi raised on brow in skepticism. "Really? Who?"

Kouji muttered something to himself and tried to look anywhere but at Kouichi's imploring face.

"I'm insulted that you haven't told me about having already been kissed."

"It's nothing big…it just happened Sunday night…"

"So it WAS Takuya!"

"Yeah…yeah it was."

Kouichi smiled mirthlessly, shaking his head in exasperation as he released Kouji from his grip.

"It's almost six." He said, and he left Kouji alone in his room, his hurt voice echoing softly in the confines of Kouji's brain.

Fidgeting nervously, Takuya ran a hand threw his hair once, and gave two sharp raps on apparent 607's door. He waited a moment, and just as he was about to knock again, the door was yanked open. 

"Takuya-chan! Hey, come in. Kouji's just finishing getting ready." Greeted Junpei, opening the door wide and stepping back to let the younger boy in. Takuya smiled gratefully and stepped inside. 

The apartment wasn't the largest, and he found himself pleasantly surprised to find the place relatively spotless.

"They're both anal neat freaks." Junpei offered with a rueful smile.

"Sounds like Kouji."

"Doesn't it?"

They laughed, and just as they were getting into the comforts of a conversation, Kouji stepped from his bedroom, looking like sex walking. Takuya's heart jumped into his throat.

"Hey," the brown haired boy greeted, pushing off from the wall he was leaning against and turning to face the hallway's new occupant.

"Hey," the other said, rubbing his arms in a very self-conscious manner.

"Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah. I've just got to say goodbye to Kouichi." 

Kouji wandered off for a second, but reappeared shortly with a perplexed look on his face. He ignored both Takuya and Junpei's questioning looks and bent to pull on his large black boots.

"He'll be back before dawn," Takuya promised Junpei, making the older boy chuckle.

The two filed out the door, Takuya in the lead, Kouji following mere steps behind him. Down the elevator and out of the apartment building, the two walked to the parking lot just beyond, and Takuya proudly stepped up to sleek black motorcycle.

"I borrowed it from my friend Rei." He said with a grin, tossing the shocked Kouji a helmet.

"He said he'd dismember me if I scratched her, so we'd better be careful, ne?"

"You…you're not old enough to drive," Kouji stuttered, finally finding his voice, "Can you even handle this thing?"

"Oh I can handle it…the question is, can you?" Takuya sent his friend an evil grin.

Kouji strapped the helmet on and swung his leg over the back of the bike, sliding forward and wrapping his arms around Takuya's waist.

"I can TOTALLY handle it," he whispered into the flushing brunette's ear.

As soon as the bike took off, Kouji's arms wrapped around Takuya's middle with an almost suffocating pressure, though the ex-goggled one had to admit he didn't mind it. Kouji's firm, lanky body was pressed against his back completely, the only thing between them the thin fabric of Kouji's shirt and his own leather jacket.

"Where are we going?" the dark haired boy yelled above the rushing wind.

"This place I know!" Takuya answered back, kicking the bike into a higher gear. Swerving masterfully between cars and other various motor vehicles, the brunette turned down a side road not too far ahead. He slowed down slightly, and as they passed a ramshackle building with the words 'The Free For All' flashing in bright, neon green words above the door, Takuya slowed to a stop and pulled up beside a curb across the street.

"What IS this place?" Kouji half shrieked, terrified Takuya had just dragged him to some hooker bar.

Takuya just laughed. "It's this open club that I come to a lot. No age limit required." He added, seeing the other boy's eyes narrow in suspicion.

Kouji didn't really know what to say, so he just took off his helmet and placed it gingerly on the back of the bike, following Takuya's example as the boy climbed off the motorcycle.

They walked across the street, the shorter boy's hands jammed into his jacket pockets, looking at the ground as if it was something incredibly fascinating. Kouji, having not worn a jacket, let his arms hang loosely by his sides.

Takuya knocked three times on the door. A slit in the door opened, and two aggressive looking gray eyes looked out.

"Yes?" the eyes asked.

"Can we come play?" Takuya asked innocently, smiling.

The slit slammed shut, and a few seconds later the door opened, music, smoke, and the smell of alcohol assaulting their senses in one fell swoop.

"Don't worry," Takuya said as they walked inside, "you've got to have an ID to buy drinks, and most people will leave you alone if you don't cause trouble."

Taking Kouji's hand so as not to lose him, the two pushed through the crowd of sweaty, hot, dancing bodies until the found a table in the back. Takuya shucked off his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair, then turned to Kouji with an expectant smile.

"Shall we?"

The dark haired boy raised a brow. "Shall we what?"

"Dance silly!"

"…I don't dance."

"Don't you know how?"

"Of COURSE I know how…I just…I've never really danced in front of people before."

"First time for everything, ne?" the brunette beamed, taking Kouji's hand again and dragging him out toward the dancers.

Utada Hikaru's_ Hikari_ beat out an excellent rhythm, and soon Kouji couldn't help but let his body fall victim to the pulsing beat. Takuya watched in amazement as Kouji's body spun and twirled, swayed and convulsed in the sexiest dance he'd ever seen. It was like the taller boy was making love with the music, and by the small the smile that was gracing his face, he was enjoying every fucking moment of it.

The masses seemed to close in around them, and soon Takuya and Kouji found their bodies pressed together, dancing furiously to a remixed version of the theme from _Brave Heart_. Both had their eyes closed, both were grinding desperately against the other's body, both lost in a world of passion, music, and each other. It didn't matter that people were stopping to watch them, or that their limbs were screaming with fatigue. All that mattered was that right then, in that moment, they felt what they'd both been trying to deny for the past five years – that they needed one another, in the most primal, human sort of way there is to be needed.

Kissing the side of Kouji's neck, Takuya snaked an arm around the dark haired boy's waist, pulling him as close as possible without climbing inside of the boys clothes.

"Kouji…" he panted, his mind whirling with the intoxicating closeness of the other's body.

"Yesss…"

"I lo-"

"TAKUYA-SAN!"

Takuya pulled away from Kouji's body, ripping away from the intimate embrace so quickly Kouji almost fell, but he steadied himself with his friend's shoulder.

Following the brunette's horrified gaze, Kouji saw a short, brown haired boy waving frantically from a few feet away.

"Tsuzuki…" he whispered breathlessly.

And Kouji saw that standing behind the boy were several other people, all of varying different heights and ages. But he knew all those faces, had memorized them all a dozen times from watching them hover around Takuya as if he were some sort of God. And right in the thick of them stood a beautiful skinny blonde haired girl. She broke from the crowd and approached Takuya with confident strides.

"Hello Taku-love." She cooed.

Takuya paled slightly. "Hello Arashi."

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter everyone. ^^; Believe me when I say I got frustrated with it enough that I almost forgot about it. But I didn't, and thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far, because without you this chapter probably would have never gotten written! So PLEASE REVIEW! It inspires me to write more. =D  
Love,  
Ember


	3. Bring Me to Life

****

My Sundown  
**_A Takouji fic_**  
Chapter Three – Bring Me to Life  
**AN**: As before, this is STILL Yaoi/Shounen-ai, so if that bothers you might want to leave. ^^ I'm sorry if this chapter is too long for some of you, but my dad took my internet connect for awhile and I've had nothing better to do than read and write. O.o;; But…you don't mind TOO much, do you? =D

****

Original Character you'll need to remember:  
Tsuzuki – Takuya's own, one boy fan club.  
Arashi – Takuya's girlfriend.  
**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER!! =3**  
**Disclaimer**: Everything related to Digimon is copyrighted to its respective owners. I, sadly, own nothing (except the plot) but I'd be willing to share Kouichi if you big corporate guys are willing to. =D

Kouji wasn't a social creature by nature, so by all accounts, sitting admit a large group of his peers made him extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't understand why, when just moments before he'd been having the time of his life, he was suddenly thrust into this situation, but he figured that it wasn't wise to question fate. 

Beside him sat Takuya, with a rather bored, stale look on his face, his left arm thrown carelessly across the back of Arashi's chair. She was giggling at something the boy to her left had just said. The boy, who had his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, smiled winningly at her. His purple eyes flashed with surpressed lust, and Kouji wondered idly why Takuya wasn't telling the other guy to back off.

Kouji took a minute to look around the table, and decided to try and quay his unease; he tried to put names to faces. Beside him sat a bubbly girl with wild red hair pulled into a long braid. Her red eyes blinked back at him intently when she caught him looking, and he remembered that she was on the girl's kendo team. Her name was Hikaru Shidou. Beside Hikaru sat another blonde haired girl who was talking animatedly to a tall red haired man sitting next to her. He nodded occasionally, but his attention seemed more focused on the blonde haired boy who was sitting beside him. Scratch that, practically in the taller man's lap. Kouji recognized the boy and the girl as the Mikage twins, Aki and Aya respectively.

The last occupant that was sitting at the round table seemed to only be definable by one word – _intriguing_. His black hair was wild, more so wild that Hikaru's had been, and his intense gold eyes were intent on the book that was lying open on the table before him. He shifted slightly, gave a sigh, and looked up, catching Kouji's stare. For a moment, the world stopped, and all the breath that had been in his lungs seemed to escape his body; as if the other boy had all but sucked the air from Kouji's lungs with his very lips. The boy gave a brief, halfhearted grin, before he went back to reading his book.

Kouji came back to reality when someone nudged him sharply in the ribs. Looking to his left, Takuya's face loomed inches from his own.  
"Wanna get out of here?" the boy asked, an almost pleading tone in his voice. Kouji nodded readily.  
The brown haired boy grinned thankfully and stood, raising his arms above his body in a very feline type of stretch.  
"Oi, minna, I apologize, but I've got to get Kouji home."  
"Oh but darling we just got here!" Arashi complained, getting to her feet and grabbing Takuya by the collar of his leather jacket. She pressed her body fully against his, as if the feel of her curves might make the brunette change his mind.   
"Sorry Arashi, but you know how it is…" he gave a shrug, "his brother's-"  
"You're Kouichi's twin, aren't you?" a deep voice asked, and Kouji turned back to the black haired, golden eyed boy.  
Kouji gave a weak nod. "Yeah…how'd…?"  
"He's my partner in Physics. He talks about you a lot. Says you've been sick lately."  
"Um…yeah, I have…" what was it about the other boy that made him so nervous; made his hands sweat and his voice quiver?  
"There! You see? Kouji's been sick and –"  
"Oh but James can take him home! Can't you James? You will won't you?" Arashi pressed the golden eyed boy, her blues flashing, promising pain if he refused.  
Kouji silently wondered what the petite girl could do to harm the black haired boy, who, when standing, bulged with muscles and stood at over six feet.  
"I supposed I could. I was just about to leave actually." James murmured.  
"See! No reason you have to leave! And I'm hurt you came here with him instead of me! You KNOW Tuesdays are the only nights Daddy works late and he won't know if I stay out past my curfew. And what was up with you two dancing? ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION! TAKUYA?!" Arashi lashed out and slapped her boyfriend on the arm, making the boy wince.  
"I was listening Arashi." Takuya replied dully, rubbing his arm gingerly.  
"Then answer me!" she spat, slapping him again. Kouji watched the exchange in surprise; he never figured Takuya would be the type to just stand there and take someone slapping him.  
"It was just really crowded…we had to dance close…"  
"You were hanging on him!"   
"I tripped." He fibbed. The dark haired boy felt his chest constrict painfully. But surely…SURELY Takuya had felt what he'd felt? That perfect, at home feeling that felt so comforting after the years of loneliness he'd experienced.  
_God, don't play with me Takuya, not like that. I couldn't stand it if you played with me like that._  
Kouji looked down at the floor in a very depressed manner.  
"Don't worry about him Takuya, I'll get him home safe." James said, and he strode around the table to put an arm around Kouji's shoulders.  
The brunette gave a resigned sigh. "Ok, but let me walk you out?"  
"TAKUYA!" Arashi slapped him again.   
"He'll be right back Arashi, leave him alone." Aya spoke out of no where, an irritated look crossing her face.  
Tossing a grateful look over his shoulder, Takuya followed James and Kouji as they wove their way through the crowded dance floor. The three reached the door in a matter of minutes, and as Kouji turned to step out the door, Takuya caught his hand and pulled him close.  
"I'm so sorry about all this Kouji. I should have remembered that everyone comes here on Tuesday nights with Arashi."  
"It's alright."  
"I'd like to make it up to you."  
"By coming back next Tuesday?"  
Takuya gave a weak laugh. "No. Could you meet me outside you apartment complex at midnight tonight?"  
"Tonight…?"  
"Please?"  
Kouji seemed to ponder it for a moment, but then he nodded. "Alright."  
Takuya's face broke into a wide smile. "Excellent. See you later." He said, leaning forward to place a kiss on the other's unsuspecting lips. Before Kouji could say another word, the brunette disappeared back into the crowd.  
"Lets go." James said from somewhere beside him.

"Thanks for taking me home." Kouji said, looking out the window of the small English car James owned. It was black, and sleek, and when the dark haired boy had first sat down inside it he noticed how clean it looked and smelled. It was such a change from Takuya's borrowed motorcycle, but not necessarily a bad change.  
"It's no problem. You looked about as out of place as I felt."  
"YOU didn't look out of place at all." Kouji remarked, thinking that the dark haired boy looked like he belonged anywhere he wanted to be.   
James gave a hearty laugh. "I know I didn't LOOK out of place, I FELT out of place."  
"Don't you like Arashi?"  
"Not particularly."  
"Then why…?" Kouji left the question unfinished.  
James shook his unruly head.  
"I'm a foreign exchange student from England. Japanese schools are hard to get by in, especially when someone like me, who looks so different, comes along. Arashi was the first person to talk to me and at first she was really nice, but eventually she just turned into this…monster. She's like Hitler reincarnated as a female. Which makes it about twenty times worse. You know…hormones and shit."  
Kouji laughed, surprising himself, and tried to smoother his mirth with one hand. James glanced over at him.  
"You know, you remind me of my best friend. His name was Vikky."  
"Bikky?"  
"Urm…close enough. Anyway, Vikky was a lot like you. He was really shy and quiet…and had a HUGE crush on this guy but was terrified to tell him about it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You DO have a thing for Takuya don't you?"  
"Is it that pathetically obvious?"  
"Actually, no. Kouichi's been harping on about it for the last few days."  
Kouji grumbled inaudibly.  
"Well, anyway, Vikky got really depressed about this guy that he had a crush on, right? He'd just CONVINCED himself that the guy didn't feel the same way. It was really hard for him, as, you know, he hadn't even told anyone he was gay yet. So he took a bottle of sleeping pills one night before he went to bed."  
Kouji flinched at those words, as he knew that he himself had come close countless times to doing that very same thing.  
"What…what happened to him?"  
"Well his roommate at school, that would be me, noticed the empty bottle before he actually fell asleep, and went and got the nurse and headmaster. But too many pills got into his system before they pumped his stomach and he…" James trailed off, voice cracking.  
"He…died?"  
"No," the black haired boy whispered, "no, he lived, but just barely so. He's stuck in a wheelchair, and he can't move or talk. He's a vegetable."  
"Oh."  
"You want to know the worst and most ironic part of it all? It was me he was in love with, and I was in love with him."  
Kouji was silent the rest of the ride home.

After the black haired boy dropped Kouji off at his place, the boy stayed in an intense sort of trance for the better part of an hour. James' story seemed to have made some sort of lasting imprint on his mind, and he couldn't help but feel like that was HIS story, that was HE AND TAKUYA instead of James and Bikky. Sure, it didn't make sense to think like that, but he couldn't help but feel that way.  
Checking the clock, Kouji noticed he still had a good three hours before it was midnight. Sneaking out of his room and to the hall closet, he tried to be as quiet as possible so as to not disturb his brother and Junpei who were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. He pushed aside several everyday jackets before he found his heavy winter coat in the very back. Reaching inside one deep pocket, he pulled out a battered purple book, and shoving it under his shirt, he snuck back into his room.  
It wasn't that he liked hiding things from Kouichi, but he'd always been afraid that his brother would discover this particular book and call him a sick freak for reading it. He couldn't help it if homoerotic horror stories struck his fancy. And this one was his absolute favorite. He remember blushing and stuttering helplessly as he asked the sales clerk behind the counter at the bookstore to help him find it. But in the end it had been worth it. Poppy Z. Brite's _Exquisite Corpse_ was an engaging story filled with real and believable characters that, despite their somewhat murderous nature, Kouji couldn't help but love. _And_, he noted to himself as he opened the paperback to the first chapter_, the hot sex doesn't hurt either_.  
Sometime after the third chapter, Kouji put on his headphones to listen to Evanescence's_ Bring Me to Life_. He was well aware that his love of this song was bordering on obsessive, but when reading about Tran getting sliced from breastbone to his crotch, he always liked something blasting in his ears to keep him sane. He hated picturing the lithe body of his favorite character being cut open. But sometimes, when feeling particularly depressed, he'd read that passage over and over again, just to see if he could, in someway, put himself into the Vietnamese boy's body; to feel the cold steal of a knife slashing him open so he could die in the most agonizingly erotic way.  
He finished the book twenty minutes before midnight, as he was a fairly apt reader, so he messed around in his room for a bit before getting himself a small snack and taking the elevator down to the bottom floor. He nodded to the nighttime security officer and went to stand outside the doors to wait for Takuya. He didn't have to wait long.  
The other boy came roaring into the parking lot two minutes past midnight. He unsaddled the motorcycle with a grace only he could muster, and came walking up to Kouji in a confident, but slightly nervous manner.  
"Hey," he greeted, stopping some three feet away from the dark haired boy. Kouji raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You wanted to make it up to me…how?" he asked, slightly miffed that Takuya had came empty-handed. He thought he'd AT LEAST get some chocolate or a late night movie out of the other boy.  
"God, Kouji…just shut up." The brunette rasped in a confused voice, shoving him up against the nearest wall and proceeding to kiss him senseless.  
_Much better than chocolate_, Kouji silently amended, wrapping his arms around Takuya's neck to pull him as close as possible.  
After what felt like an entirety of intense kisses, the two pulled apart, both breathless and aroused.  
"Kouji…I want…I want you." Takuya murmured, nuzzling his face into the crook of the other's neck. The breath hitched in Kouji's throat.  
"But…Arashi…"  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ARASHI, DAMNIT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU?!"

"You can't possibly…" The dark haired boy couldn't take his friend's declaration. It was too close to what he really wanted, too close to want his heart of hearts yearned so desperately for.

Takuya stepped back from him, his eyes impossibly wide and embarrassed.  
"I thought…Kouji, tell me you feel the same. PLEASE."  
"And if I don't? If I can't?" the dark haired boy asked, stepping closer toward his friend.

Takuya heaved a heavy, heartbroken sigh. "Then I'll leave, and we can forget that this ever happened."

"…then…I guess…I feel the same."

"KOU-"

"BUT – and I mean this in all seriousness, Takuya. I want you to make absolutely one-hundred-percent sure that this is what you want. I can take losing you as a friend again, but…not this. This would KILL me. I couldn't…I just couldn't…" a broken sob escaped Kouji's throat, and Takuya reached out instantly to haul the other boy into his arms. It was rather awkward, what with the shorter brunette trying to hold the taller Kouji in a dominating sort of embrace, but they somehow managed. Just as they somehow managed to stumble into the building and into the elevator, or into Kouji apartment and into his room without waking the snoozing Kouichi whom was asleep on the couch.

The lovemaking was soft caresses and tickles, inexperienced hands learning the other's body with passionate desire. It was like being born again, and all Kouji could do was laugh with careless glee as they rolled about and kissed intimately.

They fell into one another's arms around dawn, completely exhausted and sated. Neither Kouji nor Takuya could remember a more peaceful slumber.

Takuya woke sometime after noon, the unfamiliar, but not unpleasant, feeling of another warm body wrapped around his. Kouji was cuddled into his right side, sleeping peacefully, both arms clutching at his waist as if terrified he'd leave while the other was asleep and powerless to stop him. Grinning wildly, he kissed the top of Kouji's head and shifted out of his lover's embrace to get up. He head to pee something fierce, and as much as he'd love to stay and watch the dark haired boy's continued repose, he knew he just couldn't hold it in anymore. It was, after all, what had woken him up.  
He stumbled out of Kouji's bedroom and into the bathroom just across the hall, still naked as the day he was born, figuring that Kouichi had gone to school without his twin. Closing the door behind him, he started to relieve himself, sighing in complete and total delight. There could be nothing better than a morning piss after a full night of passionate love making, there just couldn't be.  
But then, as if on cue, the bathroom door flew open and banged against the wall, an irate looking Kouichi standing in the doorway.  
"Well, isn't this _PLEASANT_?" he seethed, looking ready to drink Takuya's blood.  
Takuya had the grace to look embarrassed. "It was…"  
Finishing up, the brunette shook himself and washed his hands, drying them on the towel that was hanging over the shower curtain's rod.  
Kouji suddenly appeared behind his brother, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, yawning. Takuya's heart melted at the adorable sight.  
"That's what the hell I'd like to know." Kouichi snapped, placing his hands on his hips. Takuya stifled a laugh at the girlish gesture.  
"Isn't it obvious?" the brunette asked, shifting around the fuming older twin to cuddle up behind his lover. Kouji leaned back into the embrace contently.  
"Takuya stayed the night…" Kouji drawled out, sounding as if he were talking to a preschooler.  
"And what, you two had wild monkey sex all night, IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!"  
"No," Takuya said instantly, slightly annoyed at his former friend's attitude, "we made LOVE, if you must know."  
Kouji blushed crimson.

"THAT'S IT! YOU! I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Kouichi roared, launching himself at the brunette, ready to rip him to shreds.

"KOUICHI!" Kouji cried, astounded. His twin had NEVER behaved like this; he couldn't imagine why he was now. Putting himself between his lover and his twin, Kouji caught the fuming Kouichi and held him tightly against his boxer-clad frame.

"The hell's your problem?!" Takuya yelled, backing away from the almost foaming at the mouth other boy. He looked ready to kill, and Takuya wasn't really up to being Kouichi's prey. Not when there was so much more love making to be had with Kouji.

"You touched my brother! You used him!"

"I did not!"

"YOU DID, TOO!" Kouichi roared, breaking free of Kouji's grip and jumping to tackle Takuya. The brunette shrieked and made to go in the opposite direction, but Kouichi grabbed at his ankles and he went crashing into the wall. Something hard hit him on the head, and he blacked out.

"I canNOT believe you acted like that."

"Kouji, just two weeks ago this guy wouldn't even look at you, much less acknowledge your existence. What makes you think he can actually be in love with you?"

"Can't you just be happy for me? PLEASE? This is what I want."

"You didn't even tell me that you loved him…"

"Well…I do. Better late than never, right?"

"Kouji…"

"Arg,"

Takuya groaned as he came to, his brown eyes blinking up at the bleary figures hovering over him. When he recognized one as Kouichi, he made a loud noise of disapproval and held his hands out in front of him like a shield. The eldest twin turned away with an amused snort.

"Hey, you okay?" Kouji asked, caressing the side of his face delicately. He leaned into the touch gratefully, and noticed that his head was nestled in the taller boy's lap.

"Perfectly fine. I got to wake up to you twice today." He said lovingly, attempting to sit up to smother the other boy in passionate kisses just to show Kouichi how much he really was in love, but his head swam and the vision blurred before his eyes, making him collapse back into Kouji's warm lap. Not necessarily a bad place.

"Could that line get anymore corny?" Kouji asked with a laugh, leaning over to kiss Takuya on the lips. Kouichi cleared his throat disapprovingly. They continued on, ignoring him.

Figuring that he could do with being a bit more considerate of Kouichi's feelings, Takuya pulled away from his lover's lips, licking them to savor the boy's lingering taste. He tried to sit up again, and with Kouji help, he did. He looked up his old friend, and for the life of him couldn't bring himself to be angry, or even upset, with the older twin. He did have Kouji best interests at heart, and figuring that fighting would lead them in circles, he held out his hand for Kouichi to shake.

"Hey," he said softly, soothingly, hoping the other would catch on, "I'm sorry this all started out so bad. I can understand why you're so upset with me, but please believe me when I say that I do really care about Kouji. And it would make me feel fifty times better if you would shake my hand, help me up, tell me what the hell hit me on the head, and be okay with this."

Kouichi hesitated for a moment before grabbing Takuya's hand in a bone-crushing grip.

"I believe that you care about Kouji, and I appreciate you trying to make amends with me, but I want you to understand three things. One, I'm not okay with Kouji and you being lovers. Two, I'm not okay with you popping back into my brother's life and expecting that to be just fine and dandy. You hurt him Takuya, really hurt him, do you get that? He's not one of the idiots that follow you around. You shouldn't treat him like he is; respect him. And three, if you two are going to carry on this…RELATIONSHIP, I would like if you'd take things a bit more slow, for Kouji's sake."

"Kouichi!" came Kouji outraged cry, but Takuya shushed him. Kouichi helped pull the brunette to his feet, and when the ex-goggled one was standing up at his full height, he shook Kouichi's hand heartily.

"You, sir, have got a deal."

Whee! Another chapter, joy to the freakin' DIGITAL WORLD! XD Oh, and don't none ya worry, it's gonna get plenty more angsty in the next few coming chapters. Aren't we all excited? Calm down now…XD  
Anyway, I think I'm done. ^_^  
Please review!  
Owari,  
- Ember

****

P.S. – If anyone noticed the Fake reference, good for them! ^_^ Anyone confused tho? Alright, I shall explain. Fake is an uber shibby Shounen ai manga draw by Sanami Matoh. In it, there is a character named Bikky. The ASSUMED reason as to why it's Bikky and not Vikky (because the story is located in New York, and all the rest of the characters have English names) is because there's no 'V' in the Japanese language. That's why I added in that part where Kouji says Bikky, just because I like being difficult. XD If you'd like to know more about Fake (which, I think you should want to, as it's such a lovely story, and Dee and Ryo have such hot kissing scenes) go to ****. It has just about the best Fake site around!

  


  
  
  



	4. Don’t Tell Me

****

My Sundown  
**_A Takouji fic_**  
Chapter Four – Don't Tell Me  
**AN**: As before, this is STILL Yaoi/Shounen-ai, so if that bothers you might want to leave. ^^ I apologize that this took so long for me to get out (it wasn't as bad as oh, say, the second chapter, which was a good two months between posting times) but…I dunno…I just lost interest for a bit. I said before that I didn't like chapter three and wanted to change it, but after looking it over I decided that I liked it as it was. I didn't put it back up, however, because I wanted to write this chapter first, as I think it makes more sense this way.  
**Original Character you'll need to remember**:  
Tsuzuki – Takuya's own, one boy fan club.  
Arashi – Takuya's girlfriend.  
James – The sexy, smart, and friendly foreign exchange student from England.  
**Disclaimer**: Everything related to Digimon is copyrighted to its respective owners. I, sadly, own nothing (except the plot) but I'd be willing to share Kouichi if you big corporate guys are willing to. =D

Sighing in slight agitation, Kouji slammed his locker shut and shuffled the books in his arms around to rest against his hip. Brushing a strand of hair that had escaped from his ponytail out of his face, he sighed again, and turned around to go to his class. Upon turning around, he ran smack dab into his friend Subaru and fell back onto the floor with a loud squeak.  
"Damnit Subaru, don't scare me like that!" he swore, making to gather his books and wayward papers back into a pile.   
"Gomen nasai," Subaru murmured, trying not to giggle. He was entirely too amused by the fact that Kouji had been caught so off guard.  
"What's this?" the black haired boy asked as he bent to pick up a neatly folded note that had fallen some feet away from the long haired boy's disorganized mess.  
Making a loud noise of protest, Kouji made to snatch the note back from his friend, but Subaru, seeming to sense Kouji's movements ahead of time, slapped his hand aside and took several steps backward.  
He grinned shamelessly when he opened the note and began to read it's content, holding his slightly shorter friend at bay by placing his hand on the furious Kouji's forehead.  
"SUBARU! STOP!"  
"…is this…a LOVE letter?" Subaru asked, shooting the fuming boy a laughing look. Kouji broke through his friend's defenses and snatched the letter back.  
"NO." he said, sounding none too convincing.  
"I think it is! Who's it from? Or maybe, who's it TO?"  
"NO ONE!" Kouji protested lamely, trying to smooth out the crumbled paper and fold back into a neat rectangle again. Subaru kindly took his books, giving him two free hands, and Kouji finished up just as the bell rang for class. As they made off down the hallway, Kouji paused at a locker a few feet from their classroom, and shooting Subaru a look that dared him to say something, he slipped the note inside.  
"Don't you DARE say anything." He warned.  
Subaru smiled. "Wasn't planning on it.

Takuya waved at Arashi as she disappeared down a separate hallway, and slumping back against his locker, he sighed in relief.  
"What a pain in the ass…" he muttered, turning around to open his locker, which he'd rigged to open without having to do the combination. He blinked several times when a neatly folded, but slightly crumbled, note fell into the center of his face.  
He snatched it away and shoved it into his pocket, feeling irate. God, he just gotten rid of Arashi, now he was stuck with having to deal with another stupid letter. Well, ok, that was mean, it wasn't a stupid letter, he really did cherish every note that Kouji wrote him, but…he shut his locker with a slam.  
It was just the fact that he hadn't told anyone about them yet, and with each passing day his lover seemed to become more and more persistent about it. He filed into the flow of noisy students who were shuffling off to class or first period lunch, and let his mind wander for a moment.

****

flashback  
_"For the love of God mom, I've told you TWENTY TIMES where I was." Takuya exclaimed into the phone receiver, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall repeatedly. His mother, who was on the other end, continued on with her rant, unaffected by the justification of where he'd been.  
"…I didn't know if you were dead or HURT or if we should call the police! I'm so disappointed in you Takuya! You're in so much trouble when you get home-"  
"Maybe I won't come home," the brunette mumbled softly to himself, quiet enough so his mother hadn't heard it, but Kouji, who was sitting on the on the countertop beside him munching on chips, had. He gave his lover a sympathetic smile and a rub on the back.  
"-and school called this morning! Said you didn't come! YOU ARE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!"  
"Jesus mom, what do you want from me? I screwed up, it happens! I'll be home before dad does so you can both bitch at me together, alright?" Takuya snapped.  
Kouji didn't hear the reply to that, but it must of have been something quite unpleasant from the face Takuya pulled. He tried to placate the brunette with the offer of some of his chips, but he waved them off as he hung up the phone.  
"Thanks, but no thanks. That woman sure knows how to ruin my appetite."  
Kouji forced a laugh. He'd always thought Takuya lucky to have had his mother, father, and brother constantly be in his life.  
"Listen lovely, I've got to get home. I'm really in for it this time."  
"I'm sorry I got you in trouble."  
Takuya stepped between Kouji's dangling legs and grabbed his chin, pulling his face down for a long, sensuous kiss. He pulled away, licking his lips.  
"Mmm, it was worth it. Besides, you didn't get me in trouble. I got me in trouble, so don't fret, okay?"  
The dark haired boy nodded slightly, his head still spinning from the intense kiss. He didn't know where Takuya had learned to kiss like that, but every one made Kouji feel like he was drowning in a surge of passionate fire. And, dear god, he didn't care if he got burned anymore.   
Silence passed between them for a minute, the only sound being Takuya's palms as they rubbed up and down on Kouji's denim clad thighs. But eventually the brunette cleared his throat, looking down nervously at the floor.  
"Listen…you know I love you right?"  
"Yeah…" Kouji drawled out, sounding confused, and rightfully so.  
"Well, see, here's the thing. No one really knows that I like guys…so…so could we keep this between us for a few days? Just until I figure out what to say to everyone?"  
Kouji shrugged one graceful shoulder. "Sure, no problem."  
Takuya looked up with a surprised smile. "Seriously? Awesome!"  
"Why sound so shocked? Did you think I'd have a problem with it or something?"  
"Arashi would have…"  
"Well I'm most defiantly _NOT_ Arashi-"  
"Thank God."  
"-so you don't have to worry about it. I'm perfectly okay if you want to wait a bit to tell everyone."  
"Have I told you recently that I love you?"  
"Yeah, just a few seconds ago, but it's always nice to hear it again."  
"I love you."  
"I love you more…"  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Uh huh!"  
"Nuh-"  
"Sweet Jesus, get a room." Kouichi cried as he walked passed the kitchen, covering his ears in pretend horror. Takuya and Kouji simultaneously threw a handful of chips at him.  
_**/flashback**

"Takuya-sempai! YO!" Tsuzuki jabbed the brunette in the ribs with his index finger. Takuya batted his hand away unconsciously; unaware that he was ignoring his teammate. The younger boy puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and turned, stomping away. He paused, however, turning back to try again, and caught sight of a folded piece of paper falling from the boy's pocket. He stooped and grabbed it before the masses stomped it into oblivion, but when he looked up to give it back, Takuya was no where to be seen. Shrugging, he started for his classroom again, figuring he could give it to the older boy at practice after school.

Kouichi paused in scribbling down numbers to look up at his lab partner, one eyebrow poised in question.  
"James…? Hey, are you SURE these numbers are correct? Because I thought the angle of the incline was smaller than sixty degrees."  
"Mmhm."  
"So which is it? High or lower?"  
"Mmhm."  
"HEY! Snap out of it!" Kouichi demanded, snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face several times. James blinked intelligently a few times, and then catching the other boy's aggravated expression, shrugged sheepishly.  
"I'm spacey today Kouichi, I apologize. Could you ask me again?"  
"The angle of the incline is…?"  
"Oh! It's thirty five degrees."  
"Mou…I wish you would have told me that BEFORE I put all the numbers in the equation. Now I have to rework the whole thing."  
"I said I was sorry."  
"It's fine, I'm just a little bitchy today I guess."  
James leaned forward on his elbows. "Kouji causing trouble again?" he asked, genuinely curious, as the boy was the reason for his spacey attitude.  
"More like Takuya."  
"Ah. What'd he do?"  
Kouichi shot him a dirty look. "It's more like what he DIDN'T do."  
The black haired Adonis smirked. "Oh, so it's like that?"  
"I come in to Kouji's room yesterday and they're BOTH asleep, naked as they day they were born, curled up together like two big cats. It would have been cute if I hadn't been so pissed off. So yeah, it's like that."  
James pondered this a minute before asking, "And this upsets you because…?"  
"Kouji didn't…he didn't tell me he had special feelings for Takuya. I mean it's one thing for them to suddenly be the best of friends again, but it's another thing for them to be so in love. Kouji doesn't tell me anything anymore! He used…he used to talk to me all the time." The dark haired boy murmured sadly, punching in numbers on his calculator. James reached over and patted his hand comfortingly.  
"Isn't that what you wanted, though? For Kouji to have someone?"  
"Yes…no…I don't know! I guess I never thought that if Kouji had someone else to share things with, then he wouldn't need me anymore."  
"That's the biggest load of bull, mate! Kouji will _always_ need you; you're his brother. And regardless of how late in the game you two found each other, you still have a special bond that he will never, never share with someone else."  
Kouichi sniffed loudly, offering his friend a watery smile. "Arigretou."  
"No problem."  
"LADIES! Stop chattering and get to work!"  
Blushing like mad, the two looked up at their teacher and nodded apologetically.

"Kouji's got a cru~sh…"  
"I swear to GOD I'll kill you!"  
With a squeal of laughter, Subaru took off outside, his lunch clutched tightly against his chest as he dashed across schoolyard; Kouji hot on his heals. The two ran around for a few minutes, the shorter laughing despite his early murderous intent. They collapsed under a near by tree, chests heaving, smiling at one another as they fished out their lunches.  
"So, seriously, who do you have a crush on?" Subaru asked, popping a grape into his mouth.  
"It's not a crush."  
"Oh? Ok then, who are you so madly in love with?"  
"You're pretty pushy for someone who I only talk to at school."  
"No reason we can't change that. And so what? I'm not mouthy, I won't tell anyone."  
"I'm doing it out of respect for him."  
"HIM?!" Subaru choked, thumbing his chest. He peered at Kouji with watery eyes when his fit had ended. The dark haired boy shrugged uncomfortably.  
"Yeah…him."  
"Hey, hey, don't get all dodgey on me. I don't care about that. Seriously, my cousin's as queer as they get and I love him to death. I was just surprised. I never really suspected…you…to be like that."  
"Why not?"  
"Are you kidding? Do you not hear the gossip about you? At least half the girl population in this school would spread 'em without hesitation if you asked them to."  
Kouji flushed hotly, feeling a little uncomfortable with this piece of information. Not only because he hadn't noticed it, but also because, quite understandably, he didn't want it.  
"So are you going to tell me? Or do I have to guess?"  
"Just drop it would you?" Kouji asked, feeling irritated. And besides, what he had said before was true, he didn't really want anyone else to know until Takuya had explained things to Arashi.  
"Is it…oh I know! It's that foreign exchange student. He's CLEARLY gay."  
Kouji shook his head, although he did curse himself silently as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Just the very mention of James seemed to make his nervous, which didn't make the least bit of sense to him.  
"How about-"  
"KOUJI-SEMPAI!"  
Subaru frowned, turning around to see a short, brown haired boy running across the schoolyard, waving frantically in the direction of himself and Kouji.  
He turned back around when Kouji let out a frustrated groan.  
"Who's that?"  
"Takuya's one man fan club." The long haired boy sighed, ignoring Subaru's confused look.  
"Kouji-sempai! May I join you for lunch?" Tsuzuki asked, all smiles. Kouji arched one brow.  
"Why?"  
The boy flopped down between the two and began to open his lunch.  
"It's not everyday I hear Takuya-sempai has a boyfriend."

Eh…I'm not really diggin' this chapter, but I'll try and make it more interesting next chapter. ~.^ Mostly, what I was trying to do was, again, set up a nice cliff hanger, put James in again to show his slight (but growing!) crush on Kouji and his relationship with Kouichi. Anyone notice how much Tsuzuki interrupts things? He's just so good at it. XD XD  
*ahem* Anyway, I'd also like to announce that I'm having a Takouji Fanfiction Contest [located at: ted writing this thing. _My Sundown_ is actually a song by Jimmy Eats World. It's very, very good. Also, all chapters since the first one have been named after songs.  
Chapter Two: _All or Nothing_ by Cher  
Chapter Three: _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence  
Chapter Four: _Don't Tell Me_ by Madonna  
Just thought I'd add that in. XD  
Ja!  
– Ember

Ps – Thursday's my birthday! Email me and tell me happy 19th! ^^;;; Onegai?


End file.
